parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendylina
Childhood's movie-spoof of Don Bluth's 1994 film "Thumbelina". Cast: *Thumbelina - Wendy (Bob the Builder) *Prince Cornelius - Bob the Builder *Jacquimo - Tubb (Rubbadubbers) *Mother - Granny Dryden (Postman Pat) *Hero - Pilchard (Bob the Builder) *Baby Bug, Gnatty and Li'l Bee - Roary the Racing Car, Sploshy (Rubbadubbers) and Dizzy (Bob the Builder) *Mrs. Toad - Fifi Forget-Me-Not (Fifi and the Flowertots) *Mozo Toad - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Gringo Toad - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Grundel the Toad - Khyber (Ben 10) *Berkeley Beetle - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Ms. Fieldmouse - Terk (Tarzan) *Mr. Mole - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Queen Tabithia - Dorothy (Bob the Builder) *King Colbert - Robert (Bob the Builder) *Mrs. Rabbit - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Mr. Fox - Flash (Roary the Racing Car) *Mr. Bear - E.B. (Hop) *The Reverend Rat - Olivia's Dad (Olivia) *Bumblebee - Zazu (The Lion King) *Good Witch - The Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) *The Blue and Green Fairies - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) *The Purple and Pink Fairies - Fiona (Shrek) and Odette (The Swan Princess) *Farm Animals - Various Cats Don't Dance Characters *The Fairies - Themselves Other Cast: *Gnatty's Mother - Miss Peng-Hoven (Pingu) *Grundel's New Girlfriend/Wife - Kitana (Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realms) *Beetle Ball MC - Fowler (Chicken Run) *Romeo - Victor Van Dort (Corpse Bride) *Juliet - Victoria Everglot (Corpse Bride) *Berkeley's Friends - ???, ???, ??? and ??? *Jitterbug Lady Who Says "They're Out There Somewhere" - Betty (Hey Duggee) *Jitterbugs - Maggie Pesky and Rayna Cartflight (The Buzz On Maggie) *Beetles - ??? *Birds - ??? *Other Bugs - Various Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Characters *Swamp Animals - Various The Buzz On Maggie Characters Songs: #Follow Your Heart (Intro) - Tubb #Wendy (Thumbelina parody) - Wendy and Cats Don't Dance Cast #Soon - Wendy #Let Me Be Your Wings - Bob and Wendy #On the Road - Fifi, Merlin, Baloo and Khyber with Wendy #Follow Your Heart - Tubb, Birds and Chorus #Yer Beautiful, Baby - Dodger and Chorus #Soon (reprise) - Granny Dryden #Let Me Be Your Wings (sun reprise) - Wendy #Marry the Gorilla - Terk #Let Me Be Your Wings (wedding reprise) - Bob #Let Me Be Your Wings (reprise)/Follow Your Heart (reprise) - Wendy, Tubb and Bob/Chorus Scenes: *Wendylina part 1 - Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Wendy *Wendylina part 2 - "Wendy" *Wendylina part 3 - Story Time/"Soon" *Wendylina part 4 - The Fairies/Wendy Meets Bob the Builder *Wendylina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots *Wendylina part 6 - Wendy Gets Kidnapped *Wendylina part 7 - "On the Road" *Wendylina part 8 - Enter Tubb/"Follow Your Heart" *Wendylina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Merlin and Baloo Mocks Khyber *Wendylina part 10 - Berkeley Dodger/"Yer Beautiful, Baby" *Wendylina part 11 - Dizzy, Sploshy and Roary Car Tries to Save Wendy/Poor Wendy *Wendylina part 12 - Tubb Asks For Directions/Bob the Builder Searches For Wendy/Khyber's Plan *Wendylina part 13 - Tubb Asks For More Directions/Bob the Builder Gets Frozen/"Soon (Reprise)" *Wendylina part 14 - Meet Terk *Wendylina part 15 - Kerchak/"Sun" *Wendylina part 16 - Kerchak's Tunnel/Kerchak's Proposal *Wendylina part 17 - Khyber's Next Plan *Wendylina part 18 - "Marry the Gorilla" *Wendylina part 19 - Tubb's Treatment/Dizzy, Sploshy and Roary Car Defrosts Bob the Builder *Wendylina part 20 - The Wedding/Khyber Crashes the Wedding *Wendylina part 21 - Happy Endings *Wendylina part 22 - End Credits (Follow Your Heart/Let Me Be Your Wings) Movie Used: *Thumbelina (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Bob the Builder (1998) *Bob the Builder (2015) *Rubbadubbers (2003) *Postman Pat (1981) *Roary the Racing Car (2007) *Fifi and the Flowertots (2005) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *TaleSpin (1990) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *Yin Yang Yo! (2006) *Hop (2011) *Olivia (2009) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *The Swan Princess (1994) *The Swan Princess 2: Escape from the Castle Mountain (1997) *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Mountain Kingdom (1998) *Pingu (1990) *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realms (1996) *Chicken Run (2000) *Corpse Bride (2005) *Hey Duggee (2014) *The Buzz On Maggie (2005) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006) Gallery: Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg|Wendy as Thumbelina Bob the Builder.jpg|Bob the Builder as Prince Cornelius Tubb.png|Tubb as Jacquimo Granny Dryden.jpg|Granny Dryden as Mother Pilchard the Cat.jpg|Pilchard as Hero Roary the Racing Car.jpg|Roary the Racing Car as Baby Bug Sploshy.jpg|Sploshy as Gnatty DIZ002 pv.jpg|Dizzy as Lil Bee Fifi Forget Me Not.jpg|Fifi as Mrs. Toad Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Mozo Toad Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Gringo Toad Khyber.png|Khyber as Grundel Toad Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Berkeley Beetle Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Ms. Fieldmouse Kerchak in Tarzan.jpg|Kerchak as Mr. Mole Dot.png.png|Dorothy as Queen Tabitha Robert.png|Robert as King Colbert Yin happy.png|Yin as Mrs. Rabbit Flash the Rabbit.jpg|Flash as Mr. Fox E.b. hop 2011.jpg|E.B. as Mr. Bear Dad of Olivia.jpg|Olivia's Father as the Reverend Rat Zazu.jpg|Zazu as Bumblebee Fairy Godmother.jpg|The Fairy Godmother as the Good Witch Anna Render.png|Anna and Elsa as Emily.png|Elsa as the Blue and Green Fairies It is You I have Loved.jpg|Human Fiona and Princess Odette.jpg|Human Odette as the Purple and Pink Fairies Miss Peng-Hoven.jpg|Miss Peng-Hoven as Gnatty's Mother Kitana MKX Render.png|Kitana as Grundel's New Girlfriend/Wife Fowler the Rooster.jpg|Fowler as Beetle Ball MC 411full.jpg|Victor Van Dort as Romeo Ef811aadb124e5a501715210accaf3b2bcb48a29 hq.jpg|Victoria Everglot as Juliet Betty.jpg|Betty as Jitterbug Lady Who Says "They're Out There Somewhere" Maggie Pesky.jpg|Maggie Pesky, Rayna.png|and Rayna Cartflight as Jitterbugs Trivia Poster Category:Thumbelina Movie Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoof Category:Thumbelina Movie-Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Movie Parodies Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Movies Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoofs